I Can't Trust Myself
by Eclipsic Massacre
Summary: A young couple fights to keep each other together. She's fighting to keep him sane, trying to help him before he becomes a monstrous beast, and he's fighting himself over whether to give in, or to at least try to keep himself alright. A werehog trapped in his beast form, scared to death of his, and his lover's safety, and sanity. Rated T for language/mild violence.


**Okay,** _ **this story is inspired by "The Wolf" by SIAMES, and I was drawing my favorite OC ship, and I got this idea. And I'm working on a sequel at the same time I'm finishing this too.  
R&R Please! And be honest in your review. I'd like to hear any ways that I could possibly improve it.**_

 ** _"Heheh... Oh Darkflame... Come out, come out, wherever you are! I promise not to hurt you... I can't promise I won't do other things to you though..."_** A smokey-blue werehog crept around a tree, revealing himself in the moonlight, his golden eyes piercing in the dark scenery. Suddenly, there was a snap, like a branch breaking off a tree, and directly after was a crash, like it had fallen to the ground. _**"Got ya... READY OR NOT! HERE I COME!"**_ His large paws made the ground shake as they stomped like a crowd of elephants. As he got closer to who he was hunting, he slowed his pace, and slowly stalked her. _"S-Speedy... I h-hate to do this... But you aren't l-leaving me any other ch-choices... Caridium Arising!"_ A bright light engulfed her as a circle of flames surrounded her, and kept anything from touching her. He roared before jumping at her, which made her turn around in shock, and fear. Darkflame turned to run, but froze as she watched her hunter being burned and thrown back. _"I-I... I'm sorry... B-but I'll find a way to f-fix you baby..."_ Black tears flooded from her eyes as she turned and ran from the suffering werehog.

 _ **"You can run... But you can't hide! I'm gonna find you... Wherever you go..."**_ Speedy got up on his paws and ran the opposite direction, not before turning his head and looking at the hedgefox that he nearly tried to kill. _**"But I want you to know... I'm going insane too..."**_

* * *

Darkflame ran as she was getting close to a building where the lights were out, and the wall was brick, with spray-paint art over it. She busted in the door, and instantly hid behind the wall, panting. "Th-that was close... Too close to water for this fire! B-but... What's gotten into him...? The Blue Striker and the Blue Blur are known for keeping their savagery in control... There's something seriously wrong with him... He'd never just... Jump at me like that... Not with that crazed look in his eyes... Was that even him..? The real Speedy...? no... i-it couldn't have been... Th-this is all a dream... I'll wake up cuddled up next to him, my face in his chest fur... and his arms wrapped around me... it's... all just a dream..." She slowly fell asleep against the wall, her arms going to her sides.

Speedy was in a cave somewhere, curled up like a dog getting ready for a nap. But the werehog was anything but sleepy. He was scared of what he had just done, scared of himself, and scared of what could've happened to him in that past hour. He was usually so happy, so calm, but when you're stuck in one way, having to fight yourself just to keep sane... You lose that sense of happiness. And especially when you don't know what you're doing anymore. Speedy saw a figure and his wild instincts suddenly took over, as he found himself growling, and slowly creeping up on the small creature. _"You're really in for it... you foolish thing... Get ready for your last breath!"_ He ran and jumped on the creature, pinning it down, and ripping flesh and fur like he was a rabid pack animal, digging into his prey like it was the first time he'd ate in weeks.  
Within 30 minutes, there was a pool of blood staining the green grass, and the snout of the once-innocent werehog was covered in the blood of an innocent creature, now laying lifeless right in front of him. It wasn't until he licked his lips, tasting the metallic feeling of the blood in his mouth, that Speedy realized what he had just done. He backed up in fear, and turned and ran away from the cave that he was in, and ran in the direction he saw Darkflame running in earlier, and found the brick house.

 _Speedy's P.O.V  
_

I sat in front of the broke-in door, sniffing the air. My eyes went wide and felt my wild side trying to take over when Darkflame's scent filled my senses. _"Wh-where...? I... I have to get away from here... I don't want to hurt her... No. I have to keep it under control..."_ I looked at the full moon before slowly walking into the house, squeezing my large werehog body through the door. The enticing scent of the flame-born girl was hard to ignore, but I walked past her, and went to a corner of the one-room building. Curling up in the corner, I closed one eye, staring at Darkflame with the other. _"Maybe I won't hurt her... I really don't want her to hate me..."_ Darkflame groaned in her sleep, wrapping her arms around her tightly. I flinched a little, but didn't get up, like I wanted to. I was torn on whether I wanted to go over to her and wrap myself around her to warm her up, or whether I should stay where I was, and keep resisting getting closer. Because I was scared to whether I would tear something on her in her sleep or not.  
I decided to stay in the corner, but I never fell asleep. Sometimes in the night, Darkflame would moan some more, but she never awakened before the sun came up. I watched her sleep like I did some nights when I couldn't sleep before, when we lived at my house together. Eventually, I started smelling something strange. Not something that was familiar to me, but something strange. Then I noticed, when she moved a little, that she wasn't as thin as a board anymore... Was she eating a lot lately? Or... Something else? I couldn't tell, but I shook my head, and kept watching her.

Eventually, when the sun came up, right before Darkflame woke up, I quietly escaped from the house, so she wouldn't panic when she opened her eyes. She seemed so... Terrified the night before, when I jumped at her... I didn't know why I did, or why she was actually scared of me, but... It flashed through my mind quickly, and I tried to push away the thought of her eyes purple, fear pulsing through her. I licked my teeth, and tasted the blood of the creature that I killed last night. I put my paws over my head, and growled. Hating every bit of my mind that let me do it. Let me kill an innocent creature for my own gain... I hated it. Every bit of it.

What was I turning into? Was it the wild side of my mind, finally coming free? Or is it something different? Only Chaos knows why... Because I don't...

* * *

 _ **So... That's the end of I Can't Trust Myself Chap. 1. I hope you enjoy it! R &R, and PM me anything you think would improve it! I'd love to hear it!**_


End file.
